Youre Not Sorry Dear
by Yoona1005
Summary: Sequel dari fic sblumnya Too Little Too Late Saat sebuah kekecewaan, penghianatan dan sebuah rasa sakit yang kembali ditorehkan membuatnya kmbali pergi dan meninggalkan semua mimpi dan harapannya. Lalu berbagai macam teror menghantui kehidupan barunya yang masih mengaitkannya pda masa lalu yang ditinggalkan. Move on atau kmbali pda kisah lama yang jdi pilihannya.. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**-Sequel From Too Little Too Late-**

 **-Youre not Sorry-**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fem Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Hurts, Drama, Romance, Comfort**

 **Mature Content**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tak pernah tahu jika apa yang dilakukannya telah menyakiti Naruto. Ya, ini murni kesalahannya. Sudah hampir setahun berlalu kepergian Naruto membuat Sasuke jatuh terpuruk. Ya dia menyesali tingkahnya yang dahulu masuk dalam pelukan gadis yang bernama Shion.

Miroku Shion, gadis yang begitu mirip dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Namun begitu banyak perbedaan yang Sasuke rasakan saat berdekatan dengannya. Shion adalah gadis yang ceria, keras kepala, tapi begitu dingin ponggah, arogan dan setiap apa yang diinginkannya harus dituruti. Sangat jauh dengan Naruto yang begitu lembut, penuh perhtian, pelukannya yang menenangkan dan sangat penurut. Sekarang Naruto nya telah hilang, karena Naruto tipikal wanita yang bisa menurunkan emosinya namun disaat semua amarah dan rasa kecewa yang membelenggunya tak lagi bisa ditahan. Maka Naruto akan pergi dengan atau tanpa siapapun yang tahu dimana keberadaanya.

Dan Sasuke menyesali hal itu. Sangat. Menyesal.

Bahkan Ino dan Hinata tak tahu dimana keberadaan Naruto saat ini. Hanya Shikamaru yang rutin mendapatkan kabar darinya meskipun tak menyebutkan keberadaanya di mana. Itu membuat Sasuke sangat frustasi. Apakah setak berartinya lagi sosok Sasuke untuknya?Entahlah.

Sasuke sering menghabiskn waktu di club malam,dan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk atau babak belur karena membuat onar ditempat yang disinggahinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Flashback..**_

Sebelum Naruto kembali menampakan dirinya dihadapan Sasuke lagi. Shion adalah gadis arogan yang mengisi hari hari Sasuke. Sasuke mengenalnya dari seorang kawan yang sebetulnya tak begitu dekat. Utakata. Dia hanya seorang kolega dari pekerjaan Sasuke. Dan Shoin adalah asistennya.

Parasnya yang mengingatkan pada sosok Naruto yang telah pergi membuatnya tertarik. Entah setan apa yang membuat Sasuke bisa dengan begitu mudahnya dekat dengan Shion.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya aku suka _,_ _S_ _asuke-kun_ "

Sasuke kini sedang berada di apartemen Shion, membawakan sebuket bunga dan sekotak coklat. bukankah setiap gadis menyukai coklat dan bunga dari orang pria tampan?

Tak ada yang meragukan pesona sang Uchiha. Bahkan begitu bayak wanita diluar sana yang rela mengangkangkan kakinya hanya untuk menarik perhtian sang Uchiha bukan?

Sasuke mulai menyentuh Shion, melumat bibir tipisnya. Namun disaat Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang lebih jauh seolah otaknya tak bekerja sama dengan isyarat tubuhnya yang ingin melepaskan hasrat yang selama ini dipendamnya Bayangan wajah Naruto yang menangis kembali menghantui fikiranya. Membuat libidonya hilang seketika dan melepaskan tubuh sintal Shion yang kini telah menyerah dengan nafsu dunia.

 _'Apa yang aku lakukan?'_ , fikir Sasuke. Ini salah, sangat salah. Sasuke telah menghianati Naruto dengan membiarkan tangannya menyentuh gadis lain.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?", seperti tak rela jika kegiatannya tertunda begitu saja. Shion merasa dirinya seperti gadis murahan yang bisa dibuang begitu saja oleh sang Uchiha.

"Aku tak ingin melakukannya"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Naruto, maaf", gumam Sasuke sembari memakai kembali mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Siapa Naruto?"

"Hn"

"Jawab aku Sasuke!"

Namun Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Shion sendirian di dalan apartemen.

 _ **Flashback off...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari Sasuke sangat suram. Sering pulang larut dalam keadaan mabuk. Tertidur dimanapun tanpa masuk ke dalam kamar. Bahkan sampai memukuli orang lain yang tak berdosa. Entah apa yg sebenarnya sasuke inginkan. Hanya saja bayangan Naruto yang selalu menghantui kehidupannya membuatnya merasa semakin merasa bersalah.. entahlah apa yang bisa membuat Naruto kembali dalam pelukannya. Jika saja Naturo tau bahwa Sasuke telah menjalin hubungan dengan Shion meskipun hanya Shion yang menganggap Sasuke kekasihnya.

Sasuke, siapa Naruto? , tanya Shion meskipun sudah seminggu berlalu dan selalu jawaban yang sama yang didapatnya. Shion seolah tak mengerti.

Sebaiknya kau tak usah menanyakannya lagi pada Sasuke , tegur shikamaru.

Tapi kenapa?

Karena nama yang kau tanyakan itu adalah hal yang paling dicari oleh Sasuke sekarang

Memangnya siapa Naruto itu?

Kau ingin tahu?

Ya, tentu

Naruto adalah kekasih Sasuke yang telah menghilang empat tahun terakhir. Dia gadis tidak dia wanita yang sangat manis yang bisa merubah Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang hangat, tidak minim ekspresi seperti sekarang. Dan sangat mengerti keadaan Sasuke meskipun Naruto tak berada didekat Sasuke.

Kemana dia sekarang? 

Dia meninggalkan Sasuke, kami disini yang sekarang sangat merindukannya. Tak ada yang tahu kemana Naruto pergi dan tinggal sekarang. Bahkan Nejii yang mempunyai akses untuk bisa mencari keberadaan Naruto tidak menemukan petunjuk sedikitpun setelah tiga tahun.

Aneh sekali.

Apa maksudmu?

Siapa sebenarnya Naruto itu?

Naruto itu gadis special untuk kami. Dia matahari kami bukan hanya Sasuke yang merasakan kehilangan dia. Tapi kamipun demikian. Aku, Nejii, Sai, dan itachi merasakan kehilangannnya.

Siapa Itachi?

Dia adalah orang yang mengurus kami

Lalu sebenarnya siapa Naruto itu hingga kalian tak bisa menemukannya dimanapun?

Dia adalah keturunan Namikaze-Uzumaki yang berpengaruh di jepang sekarang. Perusahaannya memegang kendali pasar saham dunia terutama jepang. Bagian dari keluarga Senju. Dan dia adalah pewaris dari Uzumaki Kushina dan juga Namikaze Minato sekaligus Senju Tsunade.

bukankah mereka adalah kerabat dekat dari keluarga kerajaan Ootsuki?

Benar, maka dari itu kami tak bisa mencari keberadaannya karena terhalang keamanan ganda

Sebesar itukah pengaruh seorang wanita yang bahkan tega meninggalkan sasuke?

Kau tak tahu apapun tentangnya Shion. Berhati-hatilah dengan ucapanmu sebelum ucapanmu itu menghancurkanmu.

Cih

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino kau tahu dimana Naruto?

Aku tak tahu Sai, terakhir kali dia hanya mengirim sebuah surat tanpa alamat. Hanya berisikan alamat tujuan. Tapi melihat dimana dia tinggal dan stemple yang terdapat pada surat itu sepertinya Naruto berarda di negara bagian Amerika.

Kau yakin?

Ya aku yakin, hanya saja...

Apa?

Aku tak yakin Naru akan tinggal di satu tempat dalam waktu yang lama Sai

Aku mengerti dia pasti menghindari kita.

Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?

mungkin menunggu kabar selanjutnya dari Naruto. Aku sudah kasihan melihat Sasuke yang begitu tersakiti saat foto dirinya dan Shion berada ditangan Naruto. Padahal itu adalah hal yang sangat membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah.

Aku mengerti, tapi Naruto sudah terlalu banyak menanggung semuanya sendirian.

Aku tahu Ino, hal dilakukan Sasuke juga begitu menghianati kami ynag selama ini telah mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk mereka agar mereka bisa terus bersama

Yang kita lakukan terkadang berbeda dengan ketentuan Kami-sama yang mempunyai rencana terbaik untuk setiap manusia yang mempercayainya. Kita hanya bisa berusha dan terus mencari tahu keberadaan Naruto sekarang.

Ya, sebaiknya kita minta tolong pada Shikamaru, dia yang lebih dekat dengan Naruto dan dia paling paham dan mengerti sikap naruto selama ini.

Ya sebaiknya begitu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hamparan rumput yang luas, angin yang bertiup menerbangkai helai keemasan milik seorang wanita yang memiliki iris saphire sebiru langit yang bersih tanpa awan. Auranya memancarkan kehangatan yang begitu menenangkan. Senyumannya bahkan mampu membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya merakasan semangat yang seperti telah ditularkan dari sang gadis.

Greenland adalah salah satu tempat persembunyian Naruto sekarang ini. Tak ada yang tau keberadaanya kecuali sang ayah, Namikaze Minato yang kini tengah berada di New York untuk mengurus perusahaannya yang sedang berkembang disana.

Meskipun Naruto tak ada di Jepang, pagelaran busana yang rutin diadakan Naruto setiap awal musim selalu sukses mencuri perhatian dunia. Tak ada yang tau keberadaannya namun segala pekerjaannya selalu selesai tanpa anak buahnya tahu keberadaannya.

Sebenarnya Naruto sangat merindukan jepang saat ini. Namun tak dapat kembali ke sana sesuka hatinya. Dia tahu jika Sasuke akan mencarinya.

Naruto tahu segalanya tentang Sasuke. Kenapa? Karena Shikamaru sering memberi tahunya bagaimana keadaan Sasuke di jepang. tadinya Naruto tidak pernah percaya jika Sasuke bisa berbuat sedemikian rupa hingga tega menyakitinya. Tapi bukankah setiap manusia tidak dapat menyelami isi hati masing-masing pasangannya bukan?

Jadi bisa saja jika dia manis dihadapan kita, bisa menusuk dibelakang, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka yang terkadang terlihat acuh dan tak berperasaan bahkan bisa berbuat lebih lembut dan memandang kita dengan penuh kasih, bukan?

Itulah yang terjadi pada Naruto sekarang. Awalnya Naruto beranggapan jika laki-laki seperti Sasuke dapat ia percaya sepenuhnya. Hingga akhirnya Naruto menyerahkan seluruh hatinya pada Sasuke yang dulu begitu manis. Namun kenyataannya bagaimanapun kepercayaan Naruto kini telah rusak ditangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu dicintainya. Ironis, bukan?

Kenyataan tak seindah film drama romantic yang sering diputar di televisi, tidak juga sedramatis novel yang dijual di toko buku. Sebuah keadaan menjadi sangat dramatis itu berasal dari pemikiran setiap manusia yang menginginkan segala sesuatunya dengan instan. Mereka tak perduli dengan kenyataan yang seharusnya mereka resapi dan nikmati. Mencoba untuk mensyukuri apapun yang telah diberikan Kami-sama pada kita.

 _Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh..._

Hidup ini penuh drama ya?

Setidaknya itulah isi pikiran Naruto saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kemana lagi harus aku cari keberadaanmu, Naru? Kau menghilang tanpa bisa ku tahu dimana sekarang kau singgah. Bayangan Shion tak pernah bisa menggantikanmu. Kamu akan selalu menjadi teman dalam hidupku. Meskipun aku tak tahu dimana kau sekarang

Isak tangis memenuhi ruangan bergaya minimalis namun tetap terkesan mewah yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Botol minum berserakan. Ruangan yang gelap pengap. Bahkan lantainyapun penuh dengan debu roko yang tak pernah dibersihkan. Bahkan ruangan yang seharusnya terlihat sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali terlihat sangat pengap dan gelap.

Semenjak kepergian Naruto kamar apartemen Sasuke sangat kotor, tak ada yang berani masuk untuk membersihkannya. Kecuali jika Itachi sendiri yang datang dan memaksa semua gorden jendela dibuka, membawa asisten rumah tangga untuk membersihkan tiap penjuru ruangan yang sudah seperti kapal pecah.

Memangnya jika Naruto kembali. Apa dia akan melihatmu dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini?

...

Kau bahkan tak tahu dimana keberadaannya, tapi kau masih bersikap seperti ini?

...

Sebaiknya kau bereskan masalahmu dengan shion baru kita mencari keberadaan Naruto

Sasuke akhirnya menoleh ketika Itachi menawarkan hal yang sebenarnya sangat ingin diketahui oleh Sasuke sekarang ini. Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas berat ketika Sasuke berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya ditengah keramaian taman kota diakhir pekan. Miris memang melihat keadaan sasuke yang sekarng. Begitu gelap, suram, tak bergairah. Seperti kehilangan nyawa dari raganya. Memangnya ulah siapa dia begini? Tak perlu menyalahkan orang lain sepertinya.

Apa kau akan membantuku mencari Naruto?

Tentu, jika itu bisa membuatmu kembali seperti adik angkatku yang dulu

Terimakasih Itachi

Hn.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disinilah Naruto sekarang, disebuah penginapan setelah satu minggu yang lalu ia pergi ke Greenland untuk mengirimkan kabar pada Ino. Selama ini Naruto tinggal di Sanfransisco. Hanya saja setiap kali Naruto akan mengirimkan kabar pada Ino, dia kan pergi ke suatu tempat yang berbeda disetiap surat yang dikirimkannya. Mengirimkan sebuah foto dan menulis sepucuk surat.

Hanya untuk Ino dan Hinata saja. Tak ada yang lebih dari sepucuk surat itu. Tak ada yang tau jika Naruto kini telah mencoba membuka hati untuk pria lain. Entahlah mungkin ini terkesan egois hanya sebuah pelarian semata. Tapi mungkin ini lebih baik dari pada Naruto harus menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk menangis seorang laki-laki yang dengan jelas telah bermain dengan wanita lain selain dirinya.

Lalu apakah harus Naruto terus-terusan mengalah berbaik hati seperti film-film dorama roman picisan yang selalu berderai air mata meskipun sang tokoh pria jelas-jelas telah berselingkuh? Sepertinya Naruto memilih menjadi pemeran antagonis yang menghalalhkan segala cara hanya untuk kebahagiaanya. Meskipun siapapun akan tahu jika hanya ada nama Uchiha Sasuke-lah yang selalu memenuhi setiap relung hatinya.

Biarlah mungkin untuk saat ini Naruto terus berlari menghindari sebuah kenyataan yang sebenarnya tak dapat lagi harus disikapi seperti apa. Akan ada saatnya dimana mungkin Naruto akan kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke dimasa depan. Yang penting tidak dalam waktu dekat. Karena Naruto belum bisa mengambil sikap seperti apa jika sampai bertemu dengan Sasuke dalam waktu dekat. Tapi bukankah tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan? Biarlah menjadi misteri sang Kami-sama yang mengatur segalanya.

Naru apa kau sudah bersiap?

Memangnya kita mau kemana Menma?

Kita akan pergi ke Hawai untuk liburan, apa kau mau?

Pantai? Tentu saja aku mau. Aku sangat suka pantai

Baiklah, kita berangkat satu jam lagi ok?

Yes, Sir.

Menma adalah sosok yang selalu menemani Naruto selama tiga tahun terakhir. Berawal dari rekan bisnis, menjadi teman kerja. Hingga akhirnya keduanya tak bisa dipisahkan. Entah hubungan apa yang mereka jalankan hanya saja Menma tahu dibalik keceriaan yang Naruto tunjukan selama ini hanyalah sebuah kamuflase untuk menutupi hal yang sebenarnya dia sembunyikan. Tak apa jika Naruto tak ingin bercerita padanya. Asal sosok Naruto yang ceria selalu menghiasi hari-harinya.

Awalnya perasaan yang dimiliki Menma adalah rasa kagum semata. Tapi lama kelamaan berubah menjadi rasa tertarik seorang laki-laki terhadap lawan jenisnya. Namun belakangan Menma mengetahui sebuah kenyataan jika sebenarnya Naruto telah memiliki pujaan hati bernama Sasuke. Jangan tanya dari mana Menma bisa tahu segalanya. Salahkan otak cerdas segala kekuasaan yang dimilikinya. Di sini, Amerika bukan jepang yang segalanya bisa ditutupi. Semuanya bisa diketahui dengan uang. Tak ada yang bisa disembunyikan. Bahkan Menma rela menutupi segala hal yang bersangkutan dengan Naruto. Karena Minato sendiri yang memintanya.

Menma seorang agen khusus FBI yang berhubungan langsung dengan CIA yang bertugas melindungi orang-orang penting. Karena Minato mengajukan kependudukan khusus untuk putrinya, maka Menmalah yang bertugas untuk mengawasi segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Naruto. Entah itu dari para penyadap yang mencarinya. Ataupun yang bersangkutan dengan pemerintahan.

Naruto masuk kedalam sebuah daftar penduduk yang disamarkan keberadaannya. Narurto memiliki beberapa pasport legal dengan beberapa nama. Jadi mau kemanapun Naruto pergi, aslkan bersam dengan Menma tak akan terdeteksi. Naruto adalah penduduk legal dengan kependudukan ilegal. Yah begitulah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

hallo.

 _Naru, kau baik-baik saja?_

Iya aku baik-baik saja Shikamaru. Bagaimana di jepang?

 _disini buruk, Naru_

Ada apa?

 _Salahkan saja sijenius Itachi yang menggunakan otaknya untuk melacakmu. Kau harus berhati-hati._

Kau tenang saja bersama Menma disini

 _Ya silandak hitam itu, apa dia macam-macam padamu Naru?_

Tidak. Dia selalu membantuku untuk bersembunyi. Bahkan kemarin Sai mencoba untuk membobol dataku di Amerika. Dan Menma bisa mengatasi itu. Dia orang yang tepat untuk menyembunyikanku disini Shika, tenang saja.

 _Baiklah. Naru maafkan aku_

Sudahlah Shika. Bukan salahmu jika Sasuke berbuat seperti itu, aku berterimakasih padamu karena telah mengirimkan foto Sasuke saat bersama Shion padaku. Aku sudah curiga tapi aku tak sanggup untuk menerima kenyataan hingga akhirnya aku pergi dan memilih untuk melarikan diri

 _Naru, aku menganggamu sebagai adik kandungku sendiri. Sasuke harus tahu siapa yang lebih menyayanginya daripada egonya. Aku sungguh tak bisa memaafkannya saat foto itu aku temukan didalam laptop miliknya. Bahkan jika aku bisa aku ingin menunjukan siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Siapa yang lebih mencintai dan menyayanginya. Seharusnya hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Seharusnya Sasuke bisa menahan segala emosinya tanpa harus menyakitimu. Dan ini sungguh merepotkan kau tahu?_

Aku tahu Shika. Thanks for everything ya? Miss you Shika

 _baiklah sebaiknya aku tidur. Miss you to my sister.. see you next time ya_

 **Tut... tut... tut...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasir putih, pohon kelapa yang rindang, desau angin yang berhembus lembut, kicauan burung yang berterbangan, gemuruh ombak yang menderu, panasnya sinar matahari yang besinar tering diatas kepala. Telah mampu untuk mengobai rasa gelisah Naruto. Ini menakjubkan.

Hawai memang tempat yang indah, tapi Naruto pernah berkunjung ke satu negara yang sangat asri bahkan melebihi ini. Tapi inipun cukup untuk mengobati rasa gundah dalam hati Naruto yang beberapahari ini seperti akan terjadi sesuatu tapi tidak lama lagi..

Entahlah. Tak ada satupun yang tahu apa rencana Kami-sama. Entah itu hal baik atau buruk. Yang pasti Naruto merasakan rasa gelisah setiap kali akan berpergian. Rasa takut akan sebuah kesempatan apapun itu, Naruto berharap tak akan segera terjadi.

Matahari kian meninggi dan Naruto masih betah untuk memandangi suasana alam yang ada dihadapannya. Hanya sebuah bikini berwarna orange terang yang membuatnya terlihat menyilaukan. Tapi sangat menarik dan menggiurkan disaat yang bersamaan. Wajah peranakan oriental dan surai blonde yang dimilikinya membuat Naruto memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Buktinya banyak pengunjung asing yang menatap lapar tubuh Naruto yang tersorot. Dan yang menjadi pusat perhatiannyapun tak menyadari hal itu.

Menma tersenyum saat melihat keadaan sekeliling berpusat pada gadis yang kini telah dianggapnya seperti adik itu. Mungkin ya, Menma mencintai sosok yang kini sedang dalam pelariannya. Tapi hal itu hilang sudah saat Menma mengetahui semuanya tentang Naruto yang berasal dari Minato. Sebenarnya Menma dan Naruto masih terikat hubungan darah. Menma berasal dari keluarga jauh Uzumaki yang memang sejak lahir Menma tumbuh dan berkembang di Amerika. Hanya saja cinta tak memandang siapapun untuk pelabuhan bukan?

Tapi sejarang yang menjadi prioritas utamanya adalah keselamatan dan kebahagiaan Naruto sendiri. Berulang kali Menma melihat Naruto meneneteskan air mata untuk pria yang kabarnya telah menyakiti sepupunya itu. Tapi apa daya? Tak ada sedikit celah untuknya memasuki hati Naruto yang terluka. Bahkan Naruto sanggup untuk menutupi semuanya pada semua orang. Sungguh topeng yang sempurna yang dimiliki Naruto. Entah apa yang sekarang akan menjadi rencamna selanjutnya. Hanya mungkin Menma perlu berhati-hati pada pemuda yang menjadi daftar merah miliknya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kabarnya Uchiha Sasuke telah kembali menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sasuke sudah mulai kembali ke kantor dan dalam waktu dekat akan terbang ke Amerika bersama dengan Itachi. Semoga saja kali ini tidak menimbulkan masalah serius untuk Naruto.

Ya, semoga saja

 **~~~~TBC~~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai aku nongol lagi bawa sequel -Too Little Too Late-, ada yang masih nungguin?**

 **Disini ada Menma anggota FBI sma CIA jgn difikir smuanya sama ya, sbnernya aq gkk tau ada bagian apa aja ini cuman bgian cerita yang emang sengaja aku bkin buat nggampangin alurnya.. jdi jgn disamain sma dunia nyata ya guys...**

 **Ok see you ini next chap ya..**

 **Riview?**

 **Salam,**

 **Yoona Ramdanii**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Sequel From Too Little Too Late-**

 **-Youre not Sorry** **Dear 2** **-**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Menma x** **Fem Naruto x Sasuke** **x Shion**

 **Hurts, Drama, Romance, Comfort**

 **Mature Content**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Menma hentikan kau membuatku basah"

Terdengar suara lengkingan tawa dari sosok laki-laki yang sudah hampir tiga tahun ini menemaninya. Cipratan air dari pantai yang kinui sedang dikunjungi Naruto oleh sang pelaku a.k.a Uzumaki alexander Menma membuat tubuh berbalut kulit tan eksotis itu mengkilat basah dan menimbulkan efek yang sangat menggoda untuk mkaum adam..

"Untuk apa gunanya bikini yang kau kenakan Naru jika kau tak bermain air?"

"Kau jahat Menma akan ku adukan kau pada ayah"

"Aku tak takut... buweeeeek", Menma menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau menyebalkan Alexander Menma"

"Ingat aku masih mempunyai marga Uzumaki di depan marga ayahku"

Kecipak air terus terdengar kala dua pasang kaki yang saling berlarian membelah ombak saling mengejar dan melempar cipratan air antara Naruto dan Menma. Siapa yang tahu jika dibalik iris saprire yang dimiliki Naruto menyembunyikan rasa luka, kecewa dan terkhianati? Begitu apik Naruto menyembunyikan semuanya hingga tak ada satupun yang tahu jika begitu banyak hal hal telah dilalui oleh seorang Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto.

Tak bisa dipungkiri jika sebenarnya masih ada sebuah setitik harapan jauh dalam hati seorang Menma jika bisa menutupi Luka hati Naruto. Sekalipun harus mengorbankan marga sang Ibu ia tak mengapa. Karena sejujurnya Menma tak pernah mengenal keluarga Uzumaki dengan baik.

' _Bolehkah aku berharap bisa memilikimu meskipun aku menganggapmu sebagai adikku Naru?'_

Hari mulai meranjak sore, sunset yang begitu indah Naruto nikmati bersama Menma yang selalu ada untuknya. Terkadang sosoknya selalu mengingatkanya pada sosok pria yang untuk kedua kalinya ia yinggalkan. Rasanya Naruto tak lagi sanggup untuk menahan luka jika hruias kembali memaafkanya. Apa salahku hingga sosoknya yang begitu Naruto cintai tega melakukan penghianatan? Tak cukupkah saat remajanya dulu dia berikan semuanya yang Naruto miliki untuknya? Tak cukupkah hanya dengan cinta yang Naruto punya? Tak puaskah denga perlakuan kasarnya yang Naruto terima hingga dengan mudahnya Naruto memaafkan kan kembali kedalam pelukannya? Masih kurangkah semua pengorbanan yang Naruto lakukan hanya untuk sosok ynag telah tega menghianatinya?

Hingga kini Naruto selalu mendapati e-mail yang diketahuinya bernama Shion. Tak asiong baginya nama itu ditelinga Naruto. Sosok gadis yang telah lancang mengganggu ketenangan dirinya tanpa Naruto tahu siapa sebenarnya Shion yang selama ini mengganggunya.

"Menma bisa aku meminta tolong padamu?"

"Apa yang kau ingikan dariku Naru?"

"Bisa kau cari tahu siapa sebenarnya Shion yang selalu mengirimiku e-mail ini?"

Naruto menunjukan laptopnya yang berada dalam pangkuannya. Menma mengernyitkan dahinya. Gadis yang bernama Shion ini mencoba bermain api dengan Naruto. Dia tak rela jika Sasuke harus kembali bertemu dan kembali kepelukan Naruto. Dia pikir bisa menghancurkan Naruto?

Apalagi ketika melihat profile yang hanya seorang assistent dari seorang direktur perosahaan electronik di Konoha. Mungkin hanya sekali tepuk perusahaannya sudah hancur. Bukan hanya karirnya, tapi juga perusahaannya pun akan ikut hancur jika gadis yang bernama Shion itu terus mendesak agar Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Naru sebelum aku memberi tahumu lebih jauh tentang msalah yang membuatmu melarikan diri dari Konoha. Apa alasanmu menghindari laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke? Haruskah aku terus melindungimu? Masih adakah celah untuknya kembali padamu? Dan... apakah kamu masih memiliki perasaan itu pada Sasuke?", tanya Menma bertubi-tubi.

"Aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Tentu saja"

"Baiklah. ,mungkin ini saat yang tepat untukku menceritakannya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto saide...**

Awalnya aku mengenalnya sebagai sosok yang aku kagumi. Kemudian kami dekat meskipun kau tak tahu jika Sasuke ternyata mantan pacar Sakura sahabatku yang dulu sangat dekat denganku. Aku tak mengetahui semuanya hingga pada akhirnya Sakura marah padaku karena kau dekat dengan Sasuke dan mulai sering pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama. Kami memulai hubunganpun karena aku merasa nyamn dengannya.

Sedikit demi sedikit sifat aslinya aku ketahui. Awalnya dia begiutu manis dan sangat pengertian. Menyelamatkanku dari jurang kehancuran karena perceraian orang tuaku yang membuatku mengenal pahgitnya dunia. Au mnyerahkan segala yang aku punya. Hatiku, fikiranku, bahkan tubuhkupun aku berikan padanya.

Tapi semakin lama aku mengenalnya semakin kasar dan sering menyakitiku. Bukan hanya kata-kata kotor yang keluar dari mulutnya tapi pukulan dan tamparan pernah aku rasakan saat itu. Aku mencoba bertahan hingga akhirnya aku tak sanggup lagi menjalani semuanya.

Empat tahun lalu saat aku kembali ke jepang untuk membuka butik milik kaa-san dia menemuaiku lagi. Saat itu aku berlaku dingin dan memasang wajah poker face andalanku. Tapi aku tunduk pada hatiku yang masih mencintainya. Aku kembali dan berusaha untuk kembali menata masa depan dnagnnya. Meskipun awalnya aku tak yakin dengan apa yang aku jalani saat itu.

Semua masalah ini berawal ketika aku pergi ke Paris untuk mengurus Brand fashion yang baru aku buka disana. Kami saling bertukang nomor dan saling menautkan satu sama lain ketika kai berjauhan.

Aku mulai mnemukan sebuah pesan e-mal yang menunjukkan rasa rindu dari gadis bernama Shion yang sekarang sering menerror ku. Akau tak tahu apa maksudnya hingga Shikamaru menmukan sebuah foto saat Sauke sedang bermain diatas ranjang dengan gadis yang Shikamaru bilang bahwa itu adalah Shion. Akupun tak pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini sebelumnya mengingat jadwal kerjaku yang sangat padat aku acuhkan dan kau hiraukan. Tapi semakin lama gadis ini semakin gencar menggangguku hingga pada akhirnya Shikamaru mengirimkan semua foto tersebut padaku. Dan kau tahu Menma untuk yang kedua kalinya aku disakiti oleh orang yang sama dan juga rasa tak percaya jika Sasuke tega melakukan itu padaku.

"Lalu kau pergi dan meninggalkan Sasuke di Konoha karena ingin menghindarinya?"

Ya, tapi bukan hanya itu. Aku ingin melupakan segalanya dan meninggalkan semua masa laluku bersama dengannya di Konoha. Mungkin caraku salah cepat atau lambat aku pasti bertemu kembaki dengan Sasuke. Dan jika saat itu tiba aku harap telah siap untuk menghadapi rasa traumaku dan bisa melihat matanya dengan keyakinan aku takkan kembali padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Konoha City...**_

Sasuke memasuki bandara internasional Konoha untuk pergi menemani Itachiu berbisnis disana. Dengan informasi yang didapatnya. Kemungkinan sosok yang empat tahun terakhir menghantui mimpi buruknya ada disana. Dan berharap bisa bertemu,memohon maaf padanya. Tak pantas mungkin untuk dirinya mengaharapkan lebih dari sebuah maaf dari hubungan yang bisa dijalaninya seperti dulu lagi dengannya. Apalagi di tambah dengan Shion yangs ering membuat masalah dengannya. Dia fikir dia bersedia untuk menjadi sebyuah ajang pertaruhan jika Shion akan memenangkan Sasuke?

Itu khayalan tingkat tinggi untuknya. Mungkin terlambat tapi Sasuke sangat sadar dia adalah laki-laki brengsek yang mengharapkan cinta dan kasih sayang tulus dari seorang Uzumaki atau Namikaze Naruto.

' _Naru kumohon satu maaf darimu untukku'_

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tak rela jika Sasuke harus kembali pdamu dasar jalang!"

 **Tak... tak... tak...**

Begitu banyak coretan dan robekan pada sebuah foto yang menampakkan seorang gadis dengan surai blonde panjag dan iris mata sapphire yang sangat menawan.

"seharusnya kau mati saja jalang?! Aku mencintai Sasuke tapi kau malah menyakitinya? Dsar bedebah! Apa lebihnya kau dibanding diriku? Bahkan aku seperti duplikatmu. Sialan kau Naruto!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hawai...**

"Aku ingin melupakannya Menma, aku ingin meninggalkan semuanya"

"Kau tahu Naru, aku tahu kesakitan apa yang telah diperbuatnya padamu. Bahkan aku tahu bagaimana perihnya menahan segalanya sendirian. Tapi kau harus sanggup menghadapi ketakutanmu dan laki-laki itu. Kau harus menghadapinya, jika tidak kau akan terlarut dalam ras atakutmu sendiri hingga kau tak mampu lagi berlari."

"Kalau begitu bantu aku untuk menghadapi segalanya Menma"

"jika aku harus mengakuinya. Aku akan katakan jika aku mencintaimu Naru. Aku tahu kau sepupu jauh dari ibuku. Tapi kau tak pernah mengenal siapa itu keluarga kau tahu kau butuh bwaktu untuk kembali membuka hatimu Naruto, maka aku akan mnunggumu jika aku memiliki kesempatan untuk itu"

"Hiks... terimakasih Menma aku takut kau akan pergi mninggalkanku seprti dia yang teah menyakitiku sedalam ini"

"Ssst tak usah kau menangis seperti itu liat aku ada disini bersmamu bukan, jadi tersenyumlah"

"Terimakasih"

"Sudahlah jangan menangis"

"Menma..."

"Hmmmmm...?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Jika Shion terus menggangguku aku akan pulang ke Jepang dan menemuinya. Aku harap kau mau membantuku dan menemaniku"

"Jika itu keinginanmu maka aku akan melakukannya sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan. Tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus menang melawan masa lalu dan rasa takutmu"

Naruto tersenyum, "Asalkan kau bersamaku Menma". Menma menjawab dengan menganggukan kepalanya dan mengusak surai blonde cerah milik Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hawaii international Airport...**_

Dua orang berparas oriental yang sangat kental dan sangat mencuri perhatian sama-sama bersurai raven telah menginjakan kaki di hawaii.

' _Semoha kau bisa bertemu denganmu disini Naruto'_

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menghabiskan malam bersama dengan Menma di sebuah restoran pinggir pantai yang menyajikan taruan khas hawai. Penuh canda dan tawa dari keduanya. Terlihat dari sikap Naruto yang sangat manja pada Menma. Menma begitu menikmati setiap momen yang mereka lewati malah ini. Tak ayal Naruto selalu merengek dan merajuk ingin sesuatu yang harus segera Menma kabulkan.

"Menma aku ingin ramen"

"Disini bukan jepang Naru"

"Tapi kan ada kau!", Naruto menunjuk hidung bangir milik Menma.

"Ish... apa yang kau lakukan haah?", Menma menepis jemari lentik Naruto.

"Ayolah, buatkan aku ramen", mohonnya.

"Tidak"

"Aku mohon"

"Tidak Naru!"

"Please.?."

"Tidak"

"Ayolah, aku mohon", Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Tidak, sekali tidak tetap tidak"

 _ **Chuuuuup...**_

"Eh...", mata Menma membola. Mendapat kecupan dipipi dari Naruto.

"Ya ya ya?"

"..."

"Menma?"

"Ya?", sadar Menma dari keterkejutannya.

"Kau melamun?"

"Akh...tidak"

"Baiklah sekarang buatkan aku ramen"

"Haaaah baiklah tunggu di sini dan jangan pergi kemanapun Naruto"

"86 Roger"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi dan Sasuke memasuki sebuah restoran pinggir pantai yang sangat nyamn dan nyaman. Begitu banyak pengunjung hingga mereka kesulitan untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk. Manik onyxs yang dimiliki keduanya menelusuri setiap meja yang penuh siapa tahu ada yang masih kosong untuk tempat mereka mnghabiskan waktu makan malam.

Mata Itachi membola saat dilihatnya siluet gadis blonde terang yang sangta diingatnya telah menghilang selama hampir empat tahun lamanya. Dan sekarang seperti sedang bersenandung ria dan terduduk sendirian di pojok restoran yang langsung menghadap pantai.

Itachi mulai melangkah kaki menghampiri gadis itu yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke tanpa sadar mnegikuti langkah Itachi tanpa melihat kearah mana kakinya melangkah.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menolehkan pandangnannya kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Sempat terpaku adn pandangannya membola seolah tak mengharapkan pertemuan ini akan terjadi secepat ini melebihi dari perkiraannya.

"Benar itu kau, Naruto?", seolah meyakinkah dirinya sendiri jika yang dihadapannya adalah Naruto.

"Kau memanggil siapa Itachi?"

Suara baritone yang masih teringat jelas dalam pendengaran Naruto menyeruak seolah menghipnotis, dan menghentikan waktu Naruto jika semua ini hanya bagian dari mimpinya. Sasuke melangkahkan kaki untuk melihat dengan siapa Itachi bicara. Namun pandangan membola dan seolah melumpuhkan cara kerja otak jenius yang dimilikinya.

"Hallo Nii-san, Sasuke lama tak berjumpa ya?"

Naruto memasang poker face andalannya. Tersenyum sehangat mungkin dan menenangkan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Namun sebuah e-mail masuk terpampang di ponsel yang Naruto genggam.

 _ **From ; 789xxxx36xxx458**_

 _ **Subject ;**_

 _ **Jika kau bertemu dengan Sasuke maka aku akan menghantuimu.**_

 _ **Mss. Sasuke**_

Naruto tak mengambil pusing isi dari pesan itu bila perlu sebelum gadis yang bernama Shion itu berbuat semaunya terhadap dirinya. Naruto akan lebih dulu menghancurkan sebelum dihancurkan olehnya.

 _ **From ; 113xxxx658xxxx666**_

 _ **Subject ;**_

 _ **Jika kau ingin lakukan apapun terhadapku lakukan saja. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kau salah memilih musuh Nona Shion.**_

 _ **Naru.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prank...**

"Brengsek kau gadis jalang akan ku hancurkan kau!"

Terdengar pecahan kaca yang berhamburan karena sebuah vas yang tak berdosa telah melayang dan hancur kaena ulah gadis blonde pucat bermanik violet.

Jangan pernah mengusik jika tak ingin

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~~~~~tbc~~~~~~**

 **Update kilat yooomaaaan...**

 **Sebelumnya mau liat respon readers smuanya. Rencananya mau ada set dimana naruto x shion fight. shion yang psyco dan naru yang melawan 'coz nya gkk mau d sngkut pautin lagi sama si Sas-Uke... gkk tau d chap berapa tpi aku gkk bkln bkin fic ini dengan multi chap.**

 **Ok segitu aja dulu deh ya?**

 **Vot+ment?**

 **Salam,**

 **Yoona ramdanii**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Sequel From Too Little Too Late-**

 **-Youre not Sorry** **Dear 3** **-**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Menma x** **Fem Naruto x Sasuke** **x Shion**

 **Hurts, Drama, Romance, Comfort**

 **Mature Content**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"long time no see ya, Itachi-nii, Sasuke?"

"Naruto?"

Seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Naruto. Terpaku, mematung, apa yang ada di hadapannya kini seolah sebuah mimpi.

 **Greeebh...**

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat!", ujar Sasuke pada Naruto yang hanya memasang senyum termanisnya.

"Me too Sasuke"

"Maafkan aku Naruto"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu"

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke yang seolah menyesakkan relung hatinya. Raga yang kini menyentuhnya bukan lagi miliknya. Sudah tak ada lagi bekas, jejaknya di tubuh Sasuke. Semuanya sudah terhapus dengan semua sentuhan Shion. Yah Shion. Gadis itu benar-benar membuat Naruto meluluh lantakkan semua rasa ego untuk memiliki Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kabarmu dengan Shion?", tanya Naruto tanpa beban mengucapkan nama Shion di depan Sasuke dan Itachi. Mata Itachi menyipit dan mencium hal yang mengganjal disini.

"Naru apa kau tak membenci Sasuke?", tanya Itachi.

"Aku tidak membencinya, aku hanya menyesal karena membiarkannya jatuh ke lubang yang sama dua kali. Dan untuk itu aku pergi meninggalkan Jepang"

"Kau tak bisa berlaku tak adil padaku Naruto!", seru Sasuke.

"Lalu apakah perlakuanmu adil pada Naruto, heh"

"Siapa kau?", dahi Sasuke mengernyit.

"Ini ramen yang kau minta Naru", tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Terimakasih Menma", sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum memberikan ruang disampingnya agar Menma duduk disampingnya. Seolah meminta bantuan kekuatan dari Menma untuk menghadapi dua orang yang selama ini tak ingin ditemuinya.

Itachi dan Sasuke adalah dua orang yang sangat berpengaruh dalam hidup Naruto. Itachi seperti seorang kakak yang tak dimiliki Naruto selama hidupnya berhubung Naruto adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato. Dan Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang dicintai Naruto sekaligus laki-laki yang telah menjerumuskan Naruto ke dalam jurang luka terdalam dua kali. Naruto sangat menghormati Itachi karena berkat didikanyalah Naruto bisa bertahan hingga hari ini. Masih segar diingatannya Itachi pernah mengajarkan. Jangan pernah membalas rasa sakit hati dengan sebuah dendam. Karena itu hanya akan menjerumuskanmu ke dalam lingkaran dendam yang tiada habisnya. Jika kau mampu maka hadapi, tapi jika kau merasa semuanya tak bisa kau atasi maka berlarilah. Meskipun itu tak menyelesaikan masalah tapi itu bisa mengulur waktu untukmu menyiapkan mentalmu untuk menyelesaikan segalanya.

"Siapa dia Naruto?"

"Dia adalah Menma, dialah yang menemaniku dalam pelarianku selama ini"

"Dia kekasihmu?"

"Aku bukan kekasihnya, tapi aku yang akan menjaga Naruto dari kau yang telah menyakitinya. Keh Uchiha Sasuke", sahut Menma mencibir.

"Kemana kau selama ini Naru, kami hingga putus asa mencarimu selama hampir empat tahun ini", tanya Itachi menengahi perdebatan yang mungkin akan terjadi jika Itachi tidak segera mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Seperti yang telah kau ajarkan padaku. Aku akan berlari sambil mengulur waktu hingga aku siap menghadapi rasa takutku kehilangan Sasuke"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?", sahut Sasuke dengan rahang mengeras.

"Aku tak bisa lagi bersamamu Sasuke. Semua jejakku yang ada padamu telah kau ganti dengan jejak Shion. Jangan kau pikir aku tak tahu apapun Sasuke. Aku tahu semuanya"

"Tapi aku masih mencintaimu"

"Akupun begitu. Tapi apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku kini bukan lagi milikku. Aku harus melepaskannya. Sudah cukup semua rasa sakit yang kau berikan padaku. Dan sekarang biarkan aku disini sendiri bersama dengan Menma"

"Apa maksud-"

"sudahlah Sasuke biarkan Naruto menenangkan dirinya dahulu. Dia belum siap unuk bertemu denganmu"

"Tapi..."

"Ayo.."

Naruto hanya memandang dingin keprgian Itachi dan Sasuke dari hadapannya. Air matanya mengalir dari kedua manik sapphier yang dimikinya tanpa bisa ia bendung sedikitpun. Sakit. Dan menyesakkan. Menma yang melihat sikap Naruto hanya bisa merengkuh tubuh ringkih yang mencoba untuk kuat itu daladm dekapannya.

Pandangan mata Naruto masih kosong. Namun tangannya mulai mengambil ramen yang sudah Menma buatkan. Menma hanya memandang miris apa yang Naruto lakukan sekarang ini. _"Ini tak bagus untuk kesehatan psikologis Naruto saat ini'_. Batin Menma.

"Naru sebaiknya kita kembali ke hotel"

"Tapi makananya belum habis Menma"

"Tak apa nanti akan kubuatkan lagi untukmu!"

"Benarkah?", barulah Naruto memalingkan wajahnya pada Menma yang ada disampingnya. Masih dengan mata yang berlinang menahan tangis. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Menma yang merengkuh badanya, seolah menjadi penopang untuk tubuhnya yang tak bisa bergerak.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, ada aku disini untukmu Naru"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seharusnya kau bisa menahan emosimu Sasuke"

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dipelukan orang lain Itachi"

"Kau fikir apa yang Naruto rasakan saat melihat fotomu dengan Shion, haaah?"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar uacapan Itachi yang seakan menyadarkannya, jika apa yang telah dilakukannya terhadap Naruto melebihi ekspektasi setiap orang yang melihat poker face andalan Naruto. Seakan tak terjadi apa-apa namun terlihat jelas dalam manik saphier miliknya jika luka itu sangat dalam dan meninggalkan bekas rasa dikhianati.

"Jawab aku Sasuke!"

"Naruto itu milikku Itachi tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengambilnya dari sisiku"

"Sekalipun Naruto yang akan melepaskan ikatan itu?"

"Itu tak akan terjadi"

"Itu sudah terjadi semenjak empat tahun lalu asal kau tahu Sasuke"

"Tapi aku mencintainya", terlihat air mata Sasuke yang menampakan rasa penyesalan.

Selalu penyesalan yang datang diakhir semua perbuatan. Selalu ada penyesalan jika apa yang kita bayangan tak sesuai dengan apa yang kita dapatkan. Begitu juga hati manusia yang telah disakiti hanya akan ada rasa penyessalan jika yang menyakiti kita menyadari kesalahannya.

"Begitupun Naruto mencintaimu dan menerima segala perbuatan menyakitkan darimu tapi kau sekarang hanya bisa menyesal."

" yah aku menyesal telah menyakiti Naruto. Aku khilaf dan aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Aku fikir ketika aku kembali bertemu dengannya ida akan memaafkanku dan kembali padaku. Tapi tidak Itachi. Dia pergi dari sisiku."

"Tenanglah, kita tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Kau tenangkan dirimu dulu dan jangan bertindak gegabah. Ada hal yang lebih buruk dari ini yang akan menyerang Naruto. Percaya padaku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha, Jepang**

Shion merasa dipermainkan oleh Sasuke. Dia fikir Sasuke akan membelanya mati-matian seperti dia membela Naruto tapi ternyata tidak. Semuanya berpihak pada ?Naruto termsuk Nejii dan Sai. Bahkan sekarang Sasuke berada di Hawaii bersama dengan Naruto.

"Sial!"

Shion masih mengamuk di kamar apartemennya. Bahkan dirinyapun terlihat sangat kacau.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk memilikimu Sasuke?"

Shion terus meraung dan menangis, menjerit, memanggil nama Sasuke. Seolah Sasuke bisa mendengar jeritannya.

"Kau brengsek Naruto kenapa kau merusak hidupku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru me,mbuka sebuah pintu apartemen. Yang pertama kali di lihatnya adalah sebuah keadaan dimana semuanya terlihat sangat kacau. Bahkan sudah tak layak disebut sebagai tempat tinggal yang nyaman. Terdengar sebuah teriakan dari arah pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan yang sekarang Shikamaru berada dengan ruangan yang terdengar sebuah teriakan dari dalam sana.

Shikamaru mulai menghampiri pintu itu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

 **CLEK**...

"Kau brengsek Naruto kenapa kau merusak hidupku?"

"Bukan Naruto yang menghancurkan hidupmu. Tapi kau sendiri yang menghancurkan hidupmu sendiri"

"Kau sama saja dengan Sasuke, Shika"

"Aku?"

"Ya, kalian semua. Kau, Sasuke, Nejii, bahkan Sai pun membela Naruto dibandingkan dengan aku"

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kami memilih Naruto. Karena sejak awal Narutolah yang seharusnya bahagia kini. Hari ini harusnya menjadi hari yang membahagiakan untuk Sasuke dan juga Naruto jika saja kau tidak bertindak licik dan serakah Shion"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hari ini harusnya jadi hari peringatan pernikahan Sasuke dan juga Naruto. Dan mungkin aku masih bisa melihat keponakanku."

"Jadi maksudmu gara-gara aku mereka batal menikah dan juga membuat anak mereka mati?"

"Ya. Pada saat kau mengirimkan foto kalian pertama kali Naruto tengah mengandung anak Sasuke. Tapi karena dia tertekan berakibat keponakanku tak lahir kedunia. Bahkan Naruto tak tahu jika dia sedang mengandung. Aku merahasiakannya. Kau fikirkanlah jika kau berada diposisi Naruto apakah kau akan menyakitinya jika yang kau lakukan berdampak seperti itu padamu Shion?"

"Lau kau pikir apa aku ini Shika?"

"Kau hanya wanita egois yang hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri"

"Kalian brengsek"

"Bukan aku yang brengsek. Tapi kau yang tak athu diri. Aku yakin sebelumnyapu kau sudah ditiduri oleh Utakata Bos mu itu."

"Apa akau bilang?"

"Jangan fikir aku tak tahu tentangmu. Asal kau tahu yang dimiliki Sasuke sekarang bukanlah miliknya. Sasuke tak memiliki apapun segala yang digunakannya milik Itachi. Sasuke tak pernah ingin apapun. Satu-satunya yang diinginkannya hanyalah Naruto. Dan Naruto kini telah meninggalkannya karena ulahmu. Dan pada dasarnya mereka takkan pernah bisa dipisahkan. Meskipun Naruto pergi dan Sasuke hanya membiarkannya pergi meninggalkannya"

"Kau bohong, kau pasti bohong Shika"

"Jika aku bohong padamu apa untungnya untukku? Bahkan aku tak bisa lagi melihat Naruto bahagia bersama dengan Sasuke. Jadi apa yang harus emmbuatku berbohong padamu, hm?"

"Kalian semua penipu. Ku kira kalian akan memihak padaku karena Naruto telah menghianati Sasuke"

"Asal kau tahu Shion, Naruto pernah mengalami apa yang kau alami sekarang bahkan lebih dari inipun Naruto pernah merasakannya. Semakin tinggi sebuah pohon makin kencang angin yang berhembus"

"Aku tak percaya padamu"

"Itu terserah padamu. Aku hanya mengingatkan, Naruto bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari yang kau lakukan padanya. Tapi tidak seprti apa yang kamu lakukan padanya. Kau akan tahu dan merasakannya sendiri jika kau tak menghiraukanku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menma menidurkan Naruto yang tertidur dalam pelukannya. Sedari tadi Naruto tak berhenti menangis. Semua masa lalunya dia ceritakan dengan mulus keluar dari bibirnya. Dengan beban yang begitu besar yang di tanggungnya, membuat Menma mau tak mau mengakui jika wanita yang kini tertidur dalam gendongannya adalah sosok wanita yang sangat kuat, sabar, juga terlalu na'if. Hingga Naruto bisa berulang kali memaafkan dan membiarkan Sasuke kembali ke dalam kehidupannya. Begitu besar cinta dan pengorbanan yang Naruto lakukan untuk Sasuke. Namun hanya luka dan pengorbanan yang sia-sia lah yang Naruto dapatkan.

Sejauh pengamatan yang dilakukan Menma, Naruto bisa melakukan apa saja untuk Sasuke. Jangankan mengorbankan harta benda. Bahkan mengvorbankan dirinyapun Naruto pernah melakukannya. _'Kau wanita yang tangguh Naru'_

Apa yang dilakukan Naruto kini adalah sebuah pelarian karena semua yang dilakukannya sama sekali tak mnghasilkan apa yang menjadi harapan terbesarnya. Yaitu bahagia tanpa ada hal apapun seperti orang normal lainnya, yang memiliki keluarga yang utuh.

Masih segar dingatan Menma bagaimana Naruto menceritakan segala yang dia alami pada Menma . mulai dari sebuah penghinaan, perlakuan kasar hingga kiki dia endapati Sasuke memiliki hubungan dengan wanita lain. Bukan hanya luka fisik namun luka yang membekas di ingatanpun Naruto dapatkan.

Meskipun Naruto tahu dunia gelap, seperti apa yang pernah diceritakan pada Menma. Namun rsa akn Sasuke m asih kuat hingga tidak membuat Naruto gelap mata membalas segala perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Hanya satu yang dapat Menma katakan sekarang. Naruto bukan wanita biasa, ditengah-tengah rasa kehilanganya Naruto bisa mengendalikan emosinya hingga titik terendah. Tapi Menma tahu suatu waktu dengan atau tanpa ada yang tahu emosi gelap Naruto akan muncul.

Menumpahkan segala rasa sakit, kejenuhan, rasa dikhianati. Bahkan mungkin bisa saja semuanya akan berawal dan berakhir tanpa ada yang tahu dimana, bagaimna, dan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Naruto ibaratkan dua sisi koin yang berlawanan. Satu sisi berhati lembut dan begitu na'if bahkan bisa saja seperti malaikat yang begitu berkilau. Namun disatu sisi merupakan satu sisi tergelap yang tak ada satu orangpun yang tahu. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu kapan Naruto akan meledak dengan segala emodi yang bisa saja Naruto tunjukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~~~TBC~~~~~**

 **Kayaknya segini dulu deh... sikap naru masih ditutupin. Alesan y udah kbuka smua, tapi apa yang bakal dilakuin Naruto tungguin di chap selnjutnya yah?**

 **Mksih buat yg udc coment smuanya bikin mood y blik.. timpukin s Sasu-teme ya... hahha**

 **Smpai ketemu chap depan...**

 **Salam,**

 **Yoona ramdanii**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Sequel From Too Little Too Late-**

 **-Youre not Sorry** **Dear 4** **-**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Menma x** **Fem Naruto x Sasuke** **x Shion**

 **Hurts, Drama, Romance, Comfort**

 **Mature Content**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **4 Years ago...**_

Naruto terpaku melihat foto yang berisikan Sasuke sedang dipeluk oleh seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan surai blonde pucat. Tak percaya tapi Naruto telah mengecek semua keaslian dari foto itu, bukan hanya Naruto yang terluka namun juga Shikamaru, Nejii dan Sai yang melihat keterdiaman Naruto. Hanya air mata yang terlihat dari wajahnya yang semakin hari semakin terlihat dewasa dan matang diusianya yang sudah memasuki umur 24 tahun.

Shikamaru sangat tahu apa yangs sebenarnya berkecamuk dalam batin Naruto. Ini bukan yang pertama untuk Naruto. Ini bukan rasa sakit yang baru dirasakannya. Namun karena sudah terlalu sering mengalami dan menjalani semuanya, sekan semuanya menjadi membeku. Tak ada satupun orang yang bisa menebak apa isi pikiran Naruto sebenarnya. Namun terlihat sebuah pergerakan. Naruto terlihat meraih ponsel genggamnya membuka aplikasi e-mail yang berada didalamnya.

Nejii terlihat frustasi melihat sikap poker face yang Naruto tampakkan. Begitu juga Sai, mereka sangat was-was dengan keadaan Naruto. Mereka tahu mungkin Naruto adalah manusia paling tabah, sabar, dan paling tenang emosinya. Namun tak pernah ada yang tahu dari sikap tenang Naruto merukan sebuah bom waktu yang kapan saja bisa meledak.

"Hallo", suara sedingin es menggema di apartemen Naruto yang berada di Paris.

" _Naru"_

"Kau dimana Sasuke?'

" _Aku sedang berada di apartement"_

"Akh baiklah. Mungkin aku akan pulang minggu depan, maaf!", dengan wajah datar namun nada suara yang begitu bergetar seolah menyesali keputusnanya.

Dan Shikamaru dibuat tak mengerti dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Padahal hari ini Naruto sudah memesan tiket untuk pulang ke Jepang bersama dengannya, Nejii dan Sai. Mereka sengaja datang ke Prancis hanya untuk menjemput Naruto dan memenuhi janji mereka untuk menemani Naruto berjalan-jalan

" _Baiklah. Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"_

"Mereka akan tetap pulang ke jepang hari ini tanpa aku."

" _Baiklah berhati-hatilah disana , Naru. I Love you"_

"I love you to, Sasuke!"

 **Tuuut... tuutt...**

"Naruto kau tak akan kembali bersama kami?", tanya Sai.

"Aku akan kembali tapi bukan hari ini. Maaf masih ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan"

"Tapi tiketnya sudah dipesan!", sahut Nejii.

"Maaf, aku mungkin baru minggu depan akan pulang. Jadi kalian pulanglah duluan nanti aku kabari jika akan pulang"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, kita pulang. Dan Naru ku harap kau tak melakukan apapun yang membahayakan dirimu"

"Tapi Shika-"

"Baiklah Shika aku mengerti"

Naruto mengambil jaket kulit hitam yang tersampir disamping pintu apartemen miliknya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang disesaki beberapa pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepala setiap orang yang tadi melihat sikap Naruto.

Nejii dan Sai hanya memandang kepergian Naruto penuh tanya padahal satu jam lagi mereka harus take off. Ini semua diluar dugaanya. Tak ada kabar dari Naruto setelah kejadian di apartemen. No ponselnya pun tak aktip bahkan sekertaris Naruto tak mengetahui keberadaan Naruto saat ini.

Semingu berlalu Naruto masih belum menampakan dirinya di Jepang. Bahkan Nejii dan Sai sudah berusaha mencari keberadaan Naruto di Jepang ataupun di Paris. Namun nihil, tak ada hasil apapun tentang keberadaanya.

"Kau tak mencari Naruto Sasuke?"

"Naruto pasti kembali Shika mungkin dia sedang berjalan-jalan disuatu tempat."

"Kau tak curiga dengan kepergian Naruto?"

"Aku percaya padanya Shika"

"Tapi mungkin Naruto sudah tak percaya lagi padamu"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Entahlah. Semuanya membuatku lelah."

"Hn."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha...**

Sasuke sedang bersama dengan Shion di apartemen milik Sasuke. Tak ada yang tahu keberadaan sosok yang memperhatikan semua kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan. Mencoba menahan segala rasa sesak yang menghantuinya selama hampir dua minggu ia menghilang. Berharap semua itu hanya sebuah mimpi buruk dan ketika terbangun semuanya kembali baik-baik saja tak terjadi apapun. Mungkin keinginannya untuk menikah dengan Sasuke harus ia kubur jauh didalam hatinya. Biarkan semuanya terjadi seperti apa yang Kami-sama rencanakan

"Aaaaakh Sasu... akuuuuu"

Hanya terdengar suara geraman dari Sasuke yang terus berpacu dengan waktu untuk mencapai hasrat yang kini sudah melebihi ekspektasinya. Tapi Sasuke seolah merasakan jika ada yang memperhatikannya entah dimana. Sasuke merasa diawasi. Mata Sasuke bergerak liar mencari keberadaan seseorangyang mungkin saja sedang memperhatikannya. Namun tak ada satupun yang tertangkap netra hitamnya.

Naruto tersenyum kecut dan menundukkan wajahnya. Ini hanya sedikit dari apa yang dilihatnya. Naruto selalu menutup mata dan berharap pada Kami-sama jika semuanya hanyalah rekayasa semata. Tapi semua kenyataan yang mau tidak mau diterima Naruto berkata lain. Semuanya hancur seiring dengan setiap kenyataan yang Naruto ketahui. Sakit. Tapi rasa itu seolah menghilang tergantikan dengan kekosongan yang kini bercokol dalam hatinya.

Tak ada rasa sakit. Hanya sesak dan hampa yang tersisa. Naruto sendiri tak tahu kapan semuanya akan Naruto bongkar. Atau mungkin semuanya kan Naruto bawa pergi tanpa ada satu orangpun yang tahu kemana dirinya pergi. _'ku harap kau baik-baik saja saat aku pergi, Sasuke'._

Naruto keluar dari apartemen tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun. Menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Namun saat Naruto berbalik ada Itachi yang melihatnya menunduk. Naruto mendongak, dan menyandarkan ujung kepalanya pada dada bidang Itachi.

"Apa aku harus menerima semua ini Itachi-nii?"

"..."

"Apa aku harus selalu diam dan mengalah Itachi-nii?"

"..."

"Apa aku harus melepaskannya, lagi?"

"..."

"Mungkin aku harus melakukannya agar dia bebas tak perlu berurusan denganku lagi, benarkan Itachi-nii?"

Naruto mendongak dan tersenyum hangat pada Itachi, namun hawa disekitarnya seolah turun akibat dari aura kosong yang menguar dari diri Naruto. Itachi tahu benar apa yang bisa dilakukan adik angkatnya. Hanya saja tak ada yang tahu bagaimana semuanya akan terjadi. Karena Naruto sangat tertutup, mereka hanya tahu jika Naruto adalah wanita paling bisa mengendalikan seluruh emosinya. Dan hanya bersama dengan Sasuke-lah Naruto bisa menjadi wanita normal yang seperti tak ada beban apapun. Dan berkat Sasuke pula Naruto seolah berubah menjadi sosok yang tak bisa disentuh. Mungkin karena semau ulah Sasuke yang menyakitinya dan Naruto seolah terus mengalah dan berpura-pura tak melihat dan tak mendengar apapun.

Naruto mulai melangkah meninggalkan Itachi. Jemari Naruto menyentuh dinding dingin apartemen menuju lift. bersenandung seolah tak terjadi apapun, namun nada yang dikeluarkannya sangat lirih dan menusuk. Bahkan Sasuke dibuat sesak hanya dengan melihat tingkah Naruto yang seolah bukan sosok yang selama ini dikenalnya.

Setelah sadar dari rasa terkejutnya Itachi mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Naruto yang sudah memasuki lift untuk ada yang tahu keberadaan Naruto seminggu terakhir ini dan tiba-tiba dia muncul dan menemukan Sasuke sedang bersama Shion. Ini sungguh berada diluar dugaan. Bahkan Itachi berusaha untuk menutupi sikap brengsek Sasuke, tapi Naruto seolah tahu kapan pengawasan Shikamaru, Nejii, dan Sai melemah dan bisa lolos untuk mengetahui semuanya.

Saat Itachi sampai dilantai dasar, mobil Naruto melewatinya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Aku harus menyusul Naruto"

Dirogohnya saku celana untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya. Itachi menghubungi seseorang diseberang sana. Meminta bantuan jika mungkin hal yang tak diinginkannya mungkin saja bisa terjadi.

"Cepatlah, aku tak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan olehnya dengan kapasitas kekuasaan yang dimilikinya sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto memacu mobilnya cepat. Masuk kesebuah arena balap yang sudah lama tak didatanginya selama hampir enam tahun belakangan. Tempat ini masih sama saat terakhir kali Naruto datang hanya untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke dari gengster yang menjadi musuh Itachi dalam dun ia bawah. Bukan hanya Yakuza yang berkuasa. Namun jalananpun menjadi area kekuasaan para gengster yang memilih untuk menjadi individual yang sangat bebas.

Naruto menggunakan kemeja hitam longgar yang sengaja tak dikancingkan dan bagian lenganya digulung keatas hingga tiga perempatnya. Dipadukan dengan hotripped jeans yang warna hitam yang snagat kontrak dengan kulitnya yang putih susu. Naruto melapisi pakaiannya dengan kaos tanpa lengan tipis yang membentuk tubuhnya. Surai blonde miliknya disanggul asal menampakkan leher jenjangnya. Kakinya di balut dengan boots coklat tua yang menutupi hingga betisnya.

Naruto menjelajahi penjuru area dengan pandangan datar. Naruto mulai menyalakan sebatang roko yang dibawanya. Tak ada tempat untuk Naruto berlari. Dan hanya tempat inilah satu-satunya tempat Naruto bisa melarikan diri dari kenyataan hidup yang kini ada didepan matanya.

"Hei Kitsune, ada apa kau kemari hah?"

"Nagato aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan disini"

"Ini bukan tempat bermain anak kecil sepertimu"

"Dan disinipun tak ada larangannnya untuk aku datang berkunjung"

"Cih, apa maumu?"

"Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang"

"Apa yang kau tawarkan?"

"Aku menawarkan diriku"

"Baiklah kau menjadi milikku malah ini Kitsune"

"Baiklah"

"Dan apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau dan mobilmu"

"Aku dan mobilku?", beonya.

"Ya, apa kau mau?"

"Baiklah, deal"

"Deal"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan saat memasuki tikungan tajam Naruto menambah kecepatan dengan menaikan kopling mobilnya. Sedangkan Nagato begitu susah payah mengejar ketertinggalannya. Reputasinya seolah dihancurkan berkeping-keping dengan tingkah sang Kitsune yang sudah hampir 6 tahun ini menghilang. Kitsune bukanlah seorang joki. Namun sekalinya dia turun maka apa yang diinginkannya akan tercapai. Sang Kitsune bagaikan mesin uang untuk kelompok Sasuke pada saat mereka masih bekecimpung didunia bawah. Hanya sekedar bersenang-senang menghilangkan rasa penat menjalani hidup yang tak seindah roman picisan.

"Sial!", umpat Nagato.

Namun di tikungan tapak kuda mobil Naruto berpasan dengan mobil Itachi yang sedang mendaki jalan pegunungan yang menjadi arena balap Naruto dengan Nagato. Itachi hanya menatap datar siapa sosok dibalik kemudi mobil bumblebee kuning keemasan. Karena itu milik Naruto yang hanya di keluarkan pada saat Naruto balapan dulu.

Semua orang tercengang dengan tingkah sang kitsune yang diluar nalar setiap orang yang melihat aksinya, bahkan sang penguasa jalanan seperti Nagatopun dibuat tak berkutik. Naruto hanya memandang datar kemenangan yang didapatinya malam ini. Seolah ini adalah kesempatan besar untuk melampiaskan segala amarah yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

"Aku menang dan mana kunci mobilmu?"

"Cih, ini mobil kesayanganku"

"Berikan atau kau kan mati"

Seperti pembalap lain yang mobil kesayangan nya menjadi taruhan dan mengalami kekalahan mereka akan banyak memberikan alasan agar kesepakatan bisa dibatalkan atau mendapatkan kelonggaran. Naruto sangat tahu bagaimana memainkan seseorang. Yah dan kali ini salah satunya.

"Ayolah Kitsune, kita bersenang-senang saja"

"Kau memilih bermain denganku Nagato?"

"Akan ku berikan mobil manapun asal jangan mobil kesayanganku yang itu"

"Tapi aku menginginkannya"

"Ayolah."

"Kau mati, Nagato"

Tanpa ada yang melihat Naruto sudah mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat dari balik sepatu berhaknya. Naruto melemparkan pisau itu hingga menancap tepat diatas kap mobil milik Nagato. Nagato berang dan berteriak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bitch?!"

"Aku meminta bagianku Nagato", dengan menunjukan poker facenya.

"sialan kau"

Nagato mengambil sebilah balok dan berlari menerjang Naruto. Namun Naruto hanya memandang datar terjangan Nagato. Menghindar dan terus menghindar, Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya seolah sedang menari. Naruto memutar dan merebut balok yang tadi dibawa Nagato untuk menyerang dirinya. Hingga akhirnya Nagato tersungkur dan terjatuh terjerembab. Naruto memandang datar. Tak dipedulikannya luka lecet pada tanganya akibat gesekan dari balok yang direbutnya.

Nagato bangkit dan berusaha untuk memukul Naruto. Namun Naruto tak mengindahkan serangan itu. Naruto melukai Nagato tanpa disadarinya. Sebuah sayatan di lengan kirinya baru dirasakan Nagato saat akan kembali menyerah Naruto dengan kepalan tangannya.

"ayo lanjutkan", suara dingin menusuk dari wanita yang ada dihadapanya.

Sedikit demi sedikit serangan Nagato seolah terpatahkan dengan serangan balik yang dilakukan Naruto tanpa ada yang menyadarinya. Nagato hanya bisa terdiam saat mobilnya dihancurkan Naruto. Tak ada ekspresi apapun yang Naruto tunjukan. Topeng poker facenya sangat rapih dan tak bisa terbantahkan. Bahkan Itachi yang melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sangat tertohok.

Sikap Sasuke yang egois itu sangat mempengaruhi sikap Naruto saat ini. Sosok yang dilihatnya kini dengan Shikamaru seolah bukan Naruto yang mereka kenal. Bahkan amukan Naruto kali ini seperti ada yang berbeda. Shikamaru memperhatikan darah yang keluar dari sela-sela kaki Naruto. Itu bukan luka akibat pertarunga.

"Itachi, sepertinya kita kehilangan calon keponakan kita"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita lihat sampai mana Naruto bertahan dengan amukannya. Baru kita dekati"

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Kaki Naruto terlihat seperti ada aliran darah. Mata Naruto kosong dan sikapnya sangat dingin."

"Apa ..."

"Kita perlu memastikannya lebih dulu"

Namun tak lama setelah Naruto meledakkan mobil milik Nagato, Naruto terkapar tak sadarkan diri akibat pendarahan hebat yang dialamainya.

Shikamaru dan Itachi merasa was-was, melihat Naruto yang ambruk didepan mata mereka. Butuh perjuangan keras untuk membawa Naruto pergi karena Nagato tak akan melepaskan Kitsune yang telah membuatnya tak berdaya dengan banyaknya luka yang diterimanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha Hospital...**

Kenyataan yang ditema Shikamaru dan Itachi sekarang adalah hal yang paling ditakutinya. Bahwa Naruto kehilangan janin yang baru berusia satu bulan dalam rahimnya. Dan dokter menyatakan jika Naruto tak mengetahui kehamilannya yang baru tumbuh satu bulan itu. Tapi rasa kehilangan begitu terasa untuk Itachi dan Shikamaru yang mendengarnya. Mereka meminta untuk tak mengatakan apapun pada Naruto yang masih belum sadarkan diri setelah tiga hari.

Hanya Itachi dan Shikamaru yang mengetahui hal ini. Mungkin sebaiknya Naruto tak mengetahui apapun tentang kegugurannya. Karena itu akan lebih menghancurkan untuk Naruto. Dengan kenyataan yang sudah Naruto tanggung saat ini, mungkin akan membuatnya menjadi lebih tepuruk. Cukup hanya malam dimana Naruto menjadi sosok yang tak dikenalnya malam itu. Jangan ada lagi hal yang menyakiti Naruto. Dan Itachi akan menghalangi siapapun untuk mencari Naruto jika saja Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Sasuke lagi.

Tak ada yang tahu keberadaan Naruto di rumah sakit. Bahkan semuanya seolah telah diatur untuk menutup mulut setiap orang yang tahu jika sang pewaris Namikaze-Uzumaki tengah berada di rumah sakit. Hari ini Naruto baru tersadar dari tidur panjangnya tiga hari terakhir sejak insiden malam itu. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Pandangannya kosong dan hanya air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya yang nampak pucat.

Isakan kecil mulai terdengar memilukan dari dalam ruangan inap Naruto dan Itachi tak kuasa untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Begitupun Shikamaru yang ikut menangis saat mendengar teriakan histeris Naruto. Begitu memilukan. Terdengar suara pecahan kaca dari dalam ruang rawat Naruto namun. Masih terdengar teriakan dan isakan frustasi yang menggema. Bagaikan melodi yang sangat menyayat setiap pendengarnya. Seolah membunuh semua harapan orang-orang yang mendengarnya.

' _Kami-sama jika aku boleh meminta. Buatlah Naruto bahagia dengan atau tanpa Sasuke disisinya'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tak pernah tahu kehidupan seperti apa yang dijalaninya dahulu dikehidupanj sebelumnya. Hingga dirinya harus menanggung rasa sakit seperti ini. Hingga dirinyapun lupa bagaiman caranya untuk menata lagi kehidupannya. Entah ini sudah berapa bulan berlalu setelah insiden peledakan yang dilakukannya. Naruto hanya tahu jika dirinya selalu ditemani disaat dia sendiri. Shikamaru , Nejii, dan Sai bergantian menunggui Naruto yang kini tinggal dikediaman Itachi.

Sasuke melihat keanehan yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Narutonya tak lagi sehangat dulu yang selalu tersenyum ramah meskipun kata-katanya terkadang menyakitkan untuk didengar ditelinganya. Sasuke merindukan sosok Naruto yang hangat seperti dulu. Penuh kasih namun tegas dan tak terbantahkan. Sosok Naruto sangat dirindukan semua orang yang mengenalnya.

' _Maafkan aku Naruto, aku tak bisa tanpamu'_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **~~~TBC~~~**

 **Kurang mencekam kah? Ato udah kliatn sikap naruto y? Ada yang tahu gmna kelanjutannya?**

 **Tungguin aj chapter depan y ya?**

 **Salam,**

 **Yoona Ramdanii**


End file.
